Enfermizo Corazón
by Ulquii
Summary: Compendio de historias cortas con el romanticismo torcido que rara vez se aborda en las historias de amor. I. Todoroki x Midoriya-M (No explícito) II. Shinsou x Sero-M (No explícito) III. Bakugou x Kaminari-T IV. Midoriya x Kirishima-M (Explícito) V. Hanta x Todoroki-M (No explícito) VI. Kaminari x Shinsou-M (No explícito) VII. Kirishima x Bakugou-M (No explícito)
1. I

Podría ser tan fácil.

Tomar sus manos y guiarlo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él y privarlo de su libertad mientras él, ingenuo, observaba las baratijas regadas en su cuarto de tanto valor monetario para el mundo, pero tan poco importantes para él y su personalidad. Tan diferente al chico rondando en su espacio personal. Tan brillante e inocente. Tan inconsciente de lo que causaba en su mente con una simple mirada, con una simple sonrisa, con un simple toque o un simple murmullo de su nombre.

Podría ser tan fácil. Acorralarlo contra su buró y hacerle sufrir un escalofrío ante la cercanía, porque sabía que, aunque no estuviese atraído a él, aunque no estuviese atraído a los hombres, ese tipo de distancia, íntima y privada, lo pondrían nervioso al punto de hacerlo enrojecer. Así como hacía cada que el aire se le acababa al final de un entrenamiento físico o un combate real contra villanos. Así como hacía cada que su mejor amiga le dedicaba una sonrisa e intercambiaba algunas palabras con él. Así como hacía cada que sonreía de todo corazón con algo similar a cariño.

Podría ser tan fácil. Desaparecer esas encantadoras pecas en sus mejillas tras un rubor intenso. Destellar sus ojos ante un toque en su cadera. Entrecortar su respiración al inclinarse sobre su espacio y rozar sus labios con un dedo. Escuchar su nombre ser murmurado, titubeado con duda, la vergüenza y desconcierto pintando su expresión y nublando sus ojos verdosos.

Podría ser tan fácil sólo hacer que tomara todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Podría ser tan fácil obligarlo a abrir la boca y recibir sus besos húmedos e incontenibles, forzarlo a abrir las piernas para hacerle espacio, empujarlo a decir su nombre una y otra vez en diferentes tonos: confusión, sorpresa, pena, miedo, deseo.

A ese punto le daba igual. Pero le encantaría saber que lo que siente tan intensamente por él fuese recíproco y haya una respuesta positiva a esto. Un susurro vuelto gemido. Un empujón vuelto jalón. Un sólo recibir vuelto corresponder.

Podría ser tan fácil. Llevarlo a su cama y hacer que ambos lleguen al orgasmo con besos torpes y roces inexpertos. Besarlo tiernamente en el rostro hasta que se quede dormido. Admirarlo en silencio mientras se pregunta si realmente lo merece, si merece tener ese cariño de su parte, si merece su amistad, incluso si merece estar en el mismo lugar en el mundo que él.

Y entonces llegar a la conclusión que en realidad nadie lo merece. Que el mundo, cruel y despiadado, no merece tener a alguien tan fuerte, tan brillante, tan puro y tan hermoso.

Que sus compañeros no merecen su presencia. Que sus amigos no merecen sus sonrisas. Que su madre no merece sus abrazos y besos en la mejilla.

Nadie lo merece. Ni siquiera él.

Pero él puede apreciarlo. Él puede cuidarlo y protegerlo. Él puede hacerse cargo de él y hacer que tenga lo necesario. Él puede ser la única compañía que necesita. La única amistad y el único receptor de su cariño.

Y podría ser tan fácil solamente tomarlo y esconderlo del mundo. Privarlo del dolor en el exterior y de la tristeza de las personas ajenas. Protegerlo de todos porque nadie es digno de él.

Podría ser tan fácil simplemente encadenarlo a su cama y cuidarlo ahí día y noche. Murmurarle pequeños halagos dulces a su oído cada que tiemble en su presencia. Acariciarle cuando que su respiración se entrecorte con un sollozo. Besarle cada que su voz se quiebre con su nombre en una súplica. Quizás de algo tan puro e ingenuo como dejarlo ir, quizás de algo tan tierno y necesitado como ayudarlo a venirse, quizás de algo tan doloroso y punzante como acabar con su vida.

Podría ser tan fácil.

—Shouto...

Alzó la mirada a él, los ojos verdes todavía nublados por el sueño, y la pequeña sonrisa tímida apareciendo en sus labios haciéndole desear besarlos con dulzura.

—Izuku—murmuró contra su piel, acurrucándose en su pecho y suspirando sobre su cuello—. Izuku...

Su risa burbujeó con encanto, rasposa y ligeramente débil, y su mano encontró camino a su cabello partido, acariciándole con tal suavidad que otro suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

—Lo siento.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la disculpa, separándose de inmediato al querer discutir con ello, la ansiedad carcomiéndole en hacerle saber que no tenía nada por qué disculparse.

—Me quedé dormido.

Se quedó completamente quieto, mirándolo desde arriba y encontrando su expresión volviéndose de felicidad silenciosa a confusión.

— ¿Shouto?

Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia él un poco más, desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por quedarte dormido?

Sus labios se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse, sus ojos verdes observándolo y luego desviándose a un costado con el rostro enrojecido.

—P-porque fue... después de... que...

Parpadeó ante su frase incompleta, y tomó su barbilla con cuidado, girándola para que volteara a él y sus ojos se encontraran otra vez.

—Nosotros...

Lo besó con lentitud, disfrutando el pequeño ruido de sorpresa contra su boca, y se acurrucó en su mejilla, besándola también.

—No te disculpes.

Le escuchó tomar aire con profundidad, su aliento entrecortado pegándole en la oreja en una risa llena de suspiros, y lo aprisionó en la cama con su peso, sus manos paseándose por sus costados y sintiéndolo temblar con suavidad, sus propios dedos sosteniéndole la espalda débilmente y presionando las puntas en sus músculos cada que besaba su piel.

Y mientras sus pulmones comenzaban a pedir más oxígeno y sus toques se volvían más codiciosos, escuchar su nombre ser gemido en su oído y sentir sus manos intentar aferrarse a él, causó toda una inundación de pensamientos posesivos en su cabeza.

Y atrapando sus muñecas contra el colchón en un movimiento, su voz con un tinte de consternación pronunciando su nombre, sus ojos verdes todavía brillando por las caricias pero comenzando a enfocarse en desconcierto, llegó a la conclusión rápidamente.

Podría ser tan fácil.


	2. II

Era adictivo.

Estar con él. Hablar con él. Saber de él.

Quería saberlo todo de él. Incluso si tenía que mirarlo de lejos desde las sombras. Incluso si tenía que escucharlo desde los márgenes. Incluso sin tenía que perseguirlo hasta donde vivía y fingir que se lo había topado por mera casualidad.

Por supuesto fue mucho más sencillo de conocerlo cuando todos los alumnos de UA tuvieron que mudarse a las instalaciones de la escuela y él pudo entrar a la clase de héroes en su segundo año.

Quería saberlo todo de él. De su estatura a talla de ropa. De su color favorito a comida favorita. De sabor de helado preferido a estación del año que más disfrutaba. De cómo usaba su quirk a cómo mejoraba sus habilidades.

Era adictivo. Y cada detalle más que aprendía de él funcionaba como un bálsamo para su ardiente ansiedad. Y aunque en un inicio su objetivo era simplemente saber lo más básico de él, convenciéndose a sí mismo que sólo intentaba hacer más amigos en su nuevo grupo escolar y negando todas las acciones que hizo antes de conocerlo apropiadamente, el ardor en su pecho no desaparecía.

Quería saberlo todo de él. De las canciones que se sabía de memoria a la música que solía escuchar. De la flor que le parecía más bonita a cómo pasaba sus tardes libres después de la escuela. De su sonrisa afilada y voz amable a cómo peinaba su cabello. De quienes eran sus amigos y quienes eran realmente sus amigos.

Era tal la adicción, tal el nivel de alivio que le llegaba al conocer más de él, que sus ojos lo buscaban automáticamente, que sus oídos se agudizaban al oír su voz o su nombre dicho por alguien más, que su corazón se aceleraba plácidamente cada que encontraba más información de él.

Quería saberlo todo. De sus sonrisas amplias y con sorna a sus expresiones traviesas y juguetonas. De su voz rozando la línea entre la broma y fastidio a su intento de ser siempre el que tenga la última risa. De cómo recitaba frases ridículas de películas a cómo creaba una broma con ingenio aunque no causara gracia al resto. De aquello que le agradaba y causaba interés a aquello que le disgustaba y causaba asco.

Y, de repente, la información que la gran mayoría sabía no era suficiente para alimentar su ansia. Porque cada que alguien mencionaba algo de él como si fuese algo nuevo, él ya lo sabía con anticipación, estando desesperado por oír algo que realmente fuese nuevo para él, algo que pudiese aliviar el ardor que le carcomía por dentro.

Quería saberlo todo. De qué expresión deformaba su cara cuando la ira lo llenaba a cómo sus facciones se suavizaban al estar dormido. De la tonalidad que tomaba su voz cuando reía o decía una broma al timbre que tenía al estar sin aliento e intentando contener sus suspiros. De lo que le gustaba ver para satisfacer su deseo sexual a sus fetiches. De cómo se causaba placer a sí mismo a cómo se veía su cara al momento de un orgasmo.

Y lamentablemente todo aquello no podría averiguarlo simplemente siguiendo sus pasos, escuchándolo a escondidas y mirándolo pasar el día con sus amigos o en clase. No podía si todo aquello lo hacía en la privacidad de su habitación, en la intimidad de su mente, reservado únicamente a aquellos que tuviesen una relación de sentimientos mutuos e inútiles.

Porque nadie podía amarlo como él lo amaba. Aún si fuese correspondido o mutuo. Aún si fuese sincero y puro. Aún si fuese profundo y real.

Nadie podría.

Así que tendría que averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

—Sero.

Lo escuchó soltar un ruidito en respuesta, invitándolo a continuar, y tuvo que volver a empujar sus dudas al fondo de su mente para poder lograr su objetivo.

—Sero—repitió, la insistencia notándose en su voz, y lo escuchó volver a tararear, no una respuesta concreta que pudiera servirle para activar su quirk—. Sero.

— ¿Qué?—contestó con un tanto de fastidio, volteándose a él con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes en ira. Brillo que poco a poco se perdió mientras su expresión regresaba a una neutral y vacía.

Sonrió sin ninguna pena, sintiendo la culpa y la duda desaparecer y el ansia raspándole el interior del pecho con ferocidad.

—Llévame a tu habitación.

Sólo él sabría todo de él.


	3. III

No era necesario, lo sabía. Porque él no necesitaba nada aparte de su propia capacidad. No necesitaba algo tan estúpido de parte de esos inútiles. Atención era lo menos que podían darle al ser alguien tan fuerte y poderoso. Aprender de él era lo mínimo que podían hacer, mejorar a partir de lo que él les mostraba, porque era lo único que podrían hacer al ser tan incompetentes.

Y, por supuesto, por ser tan imbéciles no podrían superarlo. Nadie podría superarlo. Nunca. Él sería el mejor y no había nada que esos malditos extras podían hacer al respecto. Sólo alabarlo y venerarlo por sus poderes, por sus capacidades, por la obvia diferencia de fuerza que tenían.

Pero, por supuesto que los dejaría aprender de él, los dejaría acercarse a él, como amigos y como compañeros de equipo, por más inútiles que fuesen, les permitiría que tenían el derecho de estar a su lado y admirarlo. Era lo único que haría por ellos, además de salvar sus traseros cada que era necesario, porque ni siquiera podían cuidarse a sí mismos correctamente.

Él no los necesitaba. Ellos lo necesitaban. Y él no necesitaba su atención, ni sus ojos en él para triunfar.

Pero era lo menos que podían hacer por él. Era lo único que podían hacer por él. Así que, ¿por qué demonios se atrevían a quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Por qué a veces el reflector apuntaba al inútil de Deku o al ridículo del cabello de mierda? ¿Cómo es que tenían el atrevimiento de darle la espalda a él para admirar al bastardo mitad-mitad o a la cara redonda? ¿Por qué demonios tenían el descaro de dejar de mirarlo y voltearse a otro de esos hazmerreíres de aspirantes a héroe?

Ellos no eran él. Ellos no merecían tener esa atención. Ellos eran simples extras en el mundo, en un mundo donde ellos no eran el protagonista que él sería.

—Quizás dependes mucho de la atención que te dan, ¿no?

Disparó una mirada de advertencia en su dirección, viéndolo flaquear en su gesto burlón, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Digo, siempre estás de un mal humor cada que alguno obtiene más atención que tú en los reportajes—soltó desviando la mirada nerviosamente antes de volver a él con tono exaltado y mostrando las palmas en un símbolo de rendición—, ¡y no digo que esté mal! Es sólo que es un tanto...

Se levantó de su silla, haciéndolo tropezarse con sus palabras, y se las tragó de inmediato cuando se paró frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué? —escupió en voz baja, con un gruñido tan duro que podría romper el suelo si se lo proponía.

Lo vio reír entrecortado, su respiración acelerada y su cara sudando. Oh, le gustaba causar esa reacción en las personas.

—Es un tanto... ¿tonto?

Sintió sus palmas cosquillear con hacer explotar algo, su ira gritándole que le estallara la cara ahí mismo.

—¿Qué? —soltó ahora con un rugido, y lo hizo saltar en su asiento, alzando los brazos para protegerse el rostro. Buena idea, chispita.

— ¡E-es tonto porque no tiene sentido! —se apresuró a exclamar, sus ojos pegados a las botas de su traje de héroe—Siempre estás llamando la atención de todos, así que no tiene nada de malo que nos caiga un poco a nosotros, ¿sabes?

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo su boca torcerse en una mueca de molestia, y se inclinó hacia él mientras recargaba su mano en el respaldo de su silla, viéndolo estremecerse y evitar sus ojos con más intención.

—No dependo de la atención—gruñó entre dientes, escuchándolo soltar el aliento en un tartamudeo—. Siempre tan estúpido, cerebro rostizado.

Lo oyó soltar un bufido al alejarse y darse la vuelta, ahora dispuesto a irse de ahí para no causar daños estructurales al edificio de la compañía. Ya había destruido parte del gimnasio y todavía no terminaba de pagarlo.

—Pero.

Se detuvo antes de salir, mirándolo sobre su hombro, y lo observó reacomodarse en el asiento, ahora aliviado y despreocupado por la distancia entre ambos.

—Incluso si dependieras o no—continuó en voz baja, no con el miedo que hacía rato había mostrado pero sí con la misma precaución—, nosotros siempre estaremos mirándote, ¿sabes?

Apretó sus puños, volteando a él y haciéndolo saltar en su asiento.

—¡Q-quiero decir! —intentó justificarse con tono alarmante mientras comenzaba a regresar sobre sus pasos lentamente— ¡K-kirishima siempre está atrás de ti! ¡Y Sero siempre te menciona cuando vamos a cenar! ¡Y Shinsou siempre termina bufando ante sus comentarios! ¡E-eres el centro de atención de la comunidad de héroes, B-bakugou!

Se detuvo, apagando las chispas que estaban saliendo de sus dedos, y lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente, aliviado de vivir un día más de su miserable existencia.

— ¿Siempre?

Se tensó cuando se detuvo frente a él, esta vez más cerca que antes, y sus ojos dorados subieron a él con duda, el temblor de su mandíbula denotando su terror.

— ¿B-bakugou?

—¿Siempre me darás tu atención?

Su cara pálida paulatinamente comenzó a tomar color, su asquerosa cara alcanzando un rojo nefasto.

—¿Q-qué...?

—¿Lo harás?

Un jadeo se le escapó ante el toque en su rodilla, poco a poco subiendo por su pierna y deteniéndose peligrosamente cerca de su cadera.

—Y-yo... ¿q-qué estás...?

—Tú también me sigues a todas partes, pikachu estúpido—le recordó con un movimiento de su pulgar en el interior de su muslo—, ¿me dirás que es diferente a lo que tengo con Eijirou?

Soltó un respiro entrecortado, sus ojos parpadeando tantas veces que parecía estar a punto de perder la consciencia.

—Y-yo estoy con Sero y Shin...—murmuró por lo bajo, sin nada de argumento o firmeza.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Levantó la mano, dándole un apretón al frente de su pantalón y sintiéndolo embestir torpemente hacia él, alejándose de él al escucharlo contener un gemido.

— ¡B-bakugou!

—No te necesito, Kaminari—espetó con dureza, dándose la vuelta y caminando a la puerta nuevamente, la palma de su mano cosquilleándole con el deseo de hacerlo explotar en otro modo—. Eres tú quien necesita mirarme, estar a mi lado. Eres tú quien necesita de mí.

Lo escuchó bufar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucho más aire, y una sonrisa se le formó inconscientemente al verlo sobre su hombro antes de salir.

—Eres tú quien depende de mí.

Él no necesitaba a nadie. Mucho menos a un inútil que necesitaba de él.


	4. IV

No era díficil.

Era un simple asunto de conocimiento. Era un simple deseo de tener, de poseer. No había sentimientos involucrados.

Era un simple asunto de conocimiento. Porque, así como todo, deseaba poder aprender de todo lo que le era posible; sus habilidades, sus personalidades, sus quirks. De conocer todas sus expresiones, de poder repetirlas en su cabeza, de saber qué era lo que les molestaba, qué era lo que les gustaba, qué era lo que les excitaba. De quemar tras sus párpados las expresiones que tenían cuando les daba su primer beso, o los abrazaba de la cintura, o los acariciaba con sutileza sobre la ropa para después provocarlos en la privacidad de su habitación. De ver con claridad cómo sus caras se deformaban en el primer roce furtivo, en la primera embestida, en el primer orgasmo.

Era un simple deseo de tener. Así como sus figuras de acción, sus pósters, sus cuadernos llenos de información y trazos vagos sobre sus poderes y sus facetas de héroes. De poseer esas facetas que nadie más podría ver, expresiones que seguramente no volverían a tener con alguien más. Porque él siempre era el primero. Él siempre era el que los hacía sentir así de bien, así de satisfechos. Ni siquiera ellos mismos, ni siquiera juguetes u objetos con formas vulgares. Ni siquiera sus futuros amantes.

No había sentimientos involucrados. Porque, aunque sabía que aquello era algo privado, algo íntimo. No tenía nada que ver con su corazón latiendo en su pecho ni con la relación que tenían fuera de la habitación. Él no sentía nada por ellos, sólo mera curiosidad, sólo mero instinto de posesión.

Así que era bastante sencillo fingir un interés más romántico hacia ellos. Fingir que estaba atraído a ellos en un ámbito más serio y profundo que el de sólo amigos. Fingir que quería acariciarlos, besarlos, tener sexo con ellos.

Y aunque en un principio él mismo se había engañado con sus propios sentimientos, al darse cuenta que eran falsos y que todo interés había desaparecido al despertar al lado de su antiguo mejor amigo —marcas rojas coloreando la piel de su cuello y su pecho, puntos violáceos formando un semi círculo en los costados de sus caderas, una quemadura rojiza y ardiendo por negligencia justo debajo de sus costillas—, un alivio increíble le refrescó el interior, las imágenes de la noche anterior repitiéndose infinidad de veces en su cabeza y tranquilizando su deseo de conocer más sobre él.

Fingió que la cicatriz que le quedó había sido por una batalla y no por una falta de control al momento del orgasmo. Fingió que aquello no había sucedido porque no quería tener que enfrentarse a sentimientos que no eran correspondidos. Y él fingió que nada de eso había pasado, seguramente más por orgullo propio y negación que por pena o vergüenza.

Así que fue muy fácil seguir con otra persona.

Y con otra.

Y con otra más.

Porque todos, después de una noche con él causándoles placer, se volvían tímidos y cerrados, alejándose de él y permitiéndole continuar con su lista de colección.

Porque era lo que estaba haciendo: Coleccionar.

Y todo era más fácil cuando no había sentimientos.

—A-ah, I-izuku.

Al menos no de su parte.

—E-espera.

Bajó la velocidad un poco, no deteniéndose completamente y todavía moviendo un poco la cadera, la invasión dentro de su cuerpo palpitando dolorosamente y causándole un suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede?

Lo vio parpadear, alejando las gotas de sudor cayéndole en las pestañas, y desvió la mirada de la suya, su rostro enrojeciéndose más ante la pena.

—E-esto—lo escuchó titubear, sus manos alzándose a su propio rostro y tapándose los ojos con los brazos—, ¿p-por qué?

Ah, ¿qué clase de expresión mostraría si se lo decía? ¿Qué gesto o mueca haría si supiera que al menos un par de noches antes estaba entrando a la habitación de Todoroki y habían hecho eso mismo en su cama? ¿Sería tristeza? ¿Decepción? ¿Se le rompería el corazón?

—N-no creí que yo...—lo escuchó continuar, su piel alcanzando el mismo tono de rojo que su cabello teñido, despeinado y caído contra su propia almohada—Que tú...

Movió la cadera nuevamente, escuchándolo gemir por lo bajo, y alcanzó sus brazos con lentitud, alejándolos de su cara y permitiéndole verlo a los ojos.

—Mírame.

Déjame mirarte, fue lo que no dijo.

—I-izuku, pero...

Se posicionó mejor sobre él, levantando la cadera y bajando en su erección con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo tensarse y casi gritar.

—No—dijo al verlo taparse la boca con sus palmas, intentando acallarse cuando lo que más deseaba era oírlo lloriquear su nombre—. No te contengas.

—P-pero Bakugou e-está...

Una embestida y sus manos cayeron de su cara, aferrándose a las sábanas y desgarrándolas con su piel endurecida.

—¡Izuku!

—Vamos, Eijirou—lo animó sin detener el movimiento, el rechinido de la cama acompañando sus suspiros y gemidos—. Córrete, por favor.

Lo vio estremecerse poderosamente entre la cama y su cuerpo, sintiéndolo venirse dentro de él y escuchando su voz quebrarse en su nombre, sus labios cortándose con la mordida de sus dientes puntiagudos y sus ojos cerrándosele ante la sensación.

Y se quedó embelesado mirándolo, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración poco a poco acompasándose, el alivio de haber completado otra colección cosquilleándole el interior.

—T-tú no...

Parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño al sentirlo rodear sus hombros y jalándolo hacia abajo, algunos besos dejados en su frente y sien, finalmente plantando uno en la orilla de su boca.

—Tú no te corriste—le murmuró acurrucándolo contra su pecho y alcanzando su erección con la otra mano, comenzando a acariciarlo con dulzura.

—N-no es...—intentó debatir, pero un roce a la glande lo hizo curvear la espalda, deseando más contacto—Eijirou...

Lo masturbó con sosiego, respirando en su cabello y murmurando cosas sin sentido en su oído, la gentileza de sus caricias dejándolo sin aliento. Se corrió en su mano, y extrañamente tardó mucho en recuperarse del orgasmo, todavía un tanto atontado por la sensación.

—Izuku.

Respiró hondo y se alejó lo suficiente para aclamar sus labios en un beso, mucho más profundo y significativo que cualquiera de los que le había dado, mucho más que los que había repartido con alguno otro de sus amigos.

Y, aunque a la mañana siguiente despertó con él a su lado —marcas rosas y dulces en su cuello y pecho, marcas de dientes ya desvaneciéndose en su hombro y un corte en su mejilla que ya había recibido atención médica de parte de una bandita—, el interés que había burbujeado en su estómago ayer seguía al punto de ebullición por más de él.

Su brazo conservándolo cerca se tensó un poco y lo acurrucó más a su costado, sintiéndolo respirar profundamente con un murmullo muy parecido a su nombre.

Y con esa dulzura que conocía y desconocía llegó a una conclusión bastante rápida.

Tenía otras cosas de él que añadir a su colección.


	5. V

No cometería una locura.

No era para alterarse. No tenía que preocuparse tanto. Era algo sin problema. En serio. No había ningún puto problema.

Sólo era que sus miradas se cruzaban demasiadas veces para su gusto. Sólo era que los toques en su hombro, su espalda o su mano eran demasiado duraderos y completamente innecesarios. Sólo era que intercambiaban palabras por demasiado tiempo. Y no soportaba que pudiera hablarle, mirarlo, _tocarlo_ con tanta familiaridad.

No tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así, claro está, porque no era nada de él, nada más que un compañero de clase y un amigo lejano, ni siquiera uno de sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera uno de los amigos cercanos con los que almorzaba o entrenaba en clase o pasaba el tiempo durante los descansos. No era nada de él, así que tener celos era una ridiculez.

Pero, por supuesto, él no estaba celoso.

Era completamente normal molestarse porque alguien se acercara a alguien de tu interés. Era absolutamente normal enojarse porque alguien se pusiera de cariñoso con ese otro alguien. Era obviamente común fastidiarse porque alguien se pusiera de acaramelado con ese otro alguien como si fuesen una pareja.

Pero, _ja_, por supuesto que ellos no eran pareja. No podían ser amantes. No podían. Porque aunque había visto al objeto de sus afectos demasiado, demasiado, interesado en ese estúpido, ese estúpido había estado justo así por otra persona la semana pasada. Y la había olvidado así como así.

No era serio. No era romántico. No era amor. Pronto Midoriya también se aburriría de él, aunque no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, y se alejaría de Todoroki como si nunca lo hubiera conocido tan a fondo. Como si no hubiera visto sus ojos brillar cada que le sonreía. Como si no hubiera escuchado cómo su tono de voz cambiaba cada que decía su nombre o hablaba con él. Como si no hubiera notado la profundidad e intensidad con la que lo miraba y lo deseaba.

Pero no lo merecía, porque obviamente no iba a poder apreciarlo. Él no merecía esa seriedad, ese romanticismo, ese amor. Él sólo merecía ser atado al fondo de un refrigerador con su cinta adhesiva y ser lanzado al agua para que se ahogara lentamente. Él sólo merecía ser ahorcado con su cinta hasta que su cara se quedara morada y sus ojos saltaran de sus cuencas. Él sólo merecía ser privado de su libertad y torturado lentamente hasta morir de dolor por el sólo hecho de haberse acercado a Shouto. De haber intentado enamorar a Shouto. De haber logrado seducir a Shouto.

—Sero.

Había soltado un ruido para hacerlo continuar, su ira todavía demasiado a flote para poder ocultarla. Los había visto dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomados de la mano y con una expresión enigmática en sus caras. Y su furia había sido tanta que se sorprende no haber asesinado a Midoriya ahí mismo.

—Sero—repitió, y apretó los puños en la revista que intentaba leer, tarareando una vez más para que dijera lo que tenía que decir con tanta insistencia—. Sero.

—¿Qué?—escupió volteando a él, justo antes de que los ojos morados fueran lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

Cuando despertó del trance, la ira contenida ya no estaba, así como su ropa. Pero estaba en su habitación así que no le importó demasiado.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, sin embargo, ver a Midoriya saliendo de la habitación de Todoroki, besándose cortamente tras la puerta en una despedida, le hirvió la sangre en furia.

Quería matarlo.

Quería matarlo.

Quería...

—¿Todoroki ya no está con Deku?

Alzó la mirada, Kaminari mirando con curiosidad cómo Shouto mantenía la vista en su cuaderno, Midoriya al otro lado del salón conversando animadamente con Kirishima.

—¿Estuvieron juntos?

Parpadeó, dando una mirada vaga a Shinsou antes de volver a Todoroki.

—¿Qué? ¿Fui el único que lo notó?

No le importó la respuesta, notando claramente cómo Shouto lanzaba miradas dudosas y heridas a Midoriya, éste ahora seduciendo a su próxima víctima.

Y quisiera poder decir 'te lo dije' si no fuera porque en realidad nunca se lo advirtió.

Y aunque el alivio de que aquello había acabado y Shouto poco a poco regresaba de la tristeza a su normal seriedad, la furia no tardó en regresar.

—A-ah, e-espera.

Lo ignoró por completo, soltándose de sus manos y atrapando su rostro para besarle con más profundidad, obteniendo un delicioso gemido contra su boca.

—I-izuku...

Se paralizó, el nombre equivocado siendo suspirado cayéndole como una cubeta de agua fría. Y se alejó de él para verle, encontrando su rostro pintado en un shock que demostraba que hasta él se había sorprendido de su error.

—Yo...—comenzó, sus ojos parpadeando y sus manos temblando—Lo siento, Sero, yo...

—Estás pensando en él.

No era una pregunta, pero de todos modos negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo...—se justificó sin ningún derecho—Él fue... yo no había... nunca... y él...

Y, aunque aquello fue dicho con el afán de tranquilizarlo, la ira le explotó en el pecho.

—Eres mío, Shouto—había dicho como un hecho.

—¿Q-qué?

Se tensó en su agarre, su cara palideciendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿S-sero?

Ya no podía ver el miedo pintado frente a él, sólo al objeto de sus afectos siendo besado, siendo tocado, siendo llevado al orgasmo por manos que no eran suyas.

—Eres mío.

Quería matarlo.


	6. VI

Había sido un impulso, seguir con la mirada el movimiento que hizo al quitarse la camisa y lanzarla despectivamente dentro de su casillero, el sudor oscureciendo la tela y haciendo brillar su piel.

Había sido su instinto, tomar un paso hacia él cuando le dio la espalda y sacar la camisa usada con un movimiento rápido, sin llamar la atención de nadie antes de tirarla dentro de su casillero y cerrar la puerta.

Había sido curiosidad, sostenerla con cuidado cuando los vestidores estaban vacíos y la soledad era la única que podría ver su pena, alzarla hasta su rostro e inhalar su olor profundamente, lo salado llenándole los pulmones y estremeciendo su respiración.

Había sido excitación, imaginarlo a él en vez de a su indumentaria sucia, imaginarlo rodeándolo, besándolo, tocándolo.

Había sido una obsesión, porque ahora no podía dejar de llevarse la camisa a la cara para sentir placer y satisfacerse. Porque sabía que era de él. Sabía que él la había usado. Sabía que él estaba buscándola después de no haberla encontrado en su casillero y la había declarado perdida después de buscarla entre todas sus cosas.

Era suya, porque tenía ese característico color violeta que usaba su amigo, porque tenía ese olor en específico de su loción y desodorante por sobre el sudor, porque de alguna manera podía sentir la calidez que brotaba de la tela aunque llevaba días sin usarse.

Había sido deseo, fantasear con que era él quien lo tocaba y ya no poder mirarlo a los ojos sin imaginarse cómo se verían nublados en orgasmos, cegados en placer.

Ya ni siquiera podía masturbarse sin olfatear su olor, sin imaginarlo a él en su cama, sin murmurar su nombre entre suspiros.

Y entonces la camisa comenzó a oler más al sudor de sus manos que al de la piel de Shinsou. Y la excitación que le causaba era insuficiente para poder correrse.

Así que terminó nuevamente en la banca de los vestidores, esperando a que Shinsou llegara, se quejara del horrible calor que hacía en el gimnasio, se quitara la camisa con desprecio y la lanzara dentro de su casillero antes de tomar su toalla y dirigirse a las duchas al otro lado de la puerta.

La impaciencia hacía mover su pierna de arriba abajo, la tranquilidad con la que Shinsou se movía haciéndole hervir la sangre en enojo y anticipación.

—¿Todo en orden, Kaminari?—alguno de sus compañeros preguntó.

—Todo perfecto, Deku—escupió con más fuerza de la que debía, pero a este punto ya no le importaba.

—Está bien...

Resopló al oír la puerta de los vestidores cerrarse tras varios de sus compañeros, y se sobresaltó ante el suspiro pesado de Shinsou, quitándose la camisa y metiéndola al casillero.

—Adelántate—dijo colgándose la toalla al cuello y girándose hacia las duchas.

—A-ah, claro...

Lo vio caminar algunos pasos y sus ojos automáticamente bajaron por su cuerpo, tragando y dando una mirada nerviosa al casillero abierto y a la camisa sucia en el fondo de éste, tan fácil de tomar que casi parecía una invitación.

El ruido de pasos se detuvo y sintió la sangre helársele, su mano ya a medio camino de alcanzar la indumentaria.

Temeroso, subió la mirada a él, y se estremeció entero ante la minúscula sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaba, torcida y maliciosa, acompañada a la perfección con un brillo de interés y deseo en sus ojos púrpuras.

Tragó pesado, viéndolo seguir el movimiento con sus pupilas, y el pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza le hizo perder el aliento, dándose cuenta que le daba el permiso de manera implícita de robarse su ropa. Y, a juzgar por su expresión divertida, también de usarla como material de masturbación.

Y después de aquello, aunque verle a los ojos seguía siendo difícil, ahora era porque él mismo le entregaba su ropa usada y a veces lo acompañaba a su habitación.


	7. VII

Había sido un accidente. Porque él en ningún momento tuvo la intención de ver algo así, de escuchar algo así.

Había sido una terrible coincidencia, el tiempo burlándose de él, la cruel realidad volviéndolo demasiado consciente de sí mismo y de su mejor amigo.

Porque nunca se había imaginado tal cosa de él. Por supuesto que sabía que hasta él tenía ciertas necesidades que satisfacer, pero era algo tan privado, tan vergonzoso, que obviamente no se lo había imaginado de esa forma.

Y, aunque tuviera sentimientos profundos, muy enterrados debajo de su sonrisa, ese tipo de pensamientos los había bloqueado por el bien de su amistad.

Pero, por supuesto que debía tener esa crisis nerviosa en ese preciso momento, por supuesto que tenía que tener ese ataque de ansiedad y esa necesidad de hablarlo con alguien y obtener una especie de respuesta o el simple alivio de ya no cargar con todo al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser después de una noche compartida junto a Midoriya, ambos jadeando y suspirando. Por supuesto que tenía que ser después de notar actitudes mucho más posesivas de su amigo y compañero, mucho más serias y cariñosas. Por supuesto que tenía que ser después de que dudas se presentaran en su cabeza acerca de su relación y el pánico lo llenara porque no sabía qué hacer.

Así que por eso intentó visitarlo en su habitación, saltando desde su propio balcón al suyo porque era a altas horas de la noche y la última vez que salió por el pasillo en esas condiciones había despertado a medio edificio. Por eso saltó hacia el otro balcón y se dispuso a dar golpecitos en la ventana, esperando que aquello lo despertara y no estuviese de mal humor.

Pero encontrarlo recostado en su cama, respirando pesadamente, con la mano dentro de su pantalón y el movimiento bajo la tela haciendo obvio lo que estaba haciendo, lo hizo congelarse en el balcón, mirando entre las cortinas como su mejor amigo se masturbaba en la intimidad de la noche, privacidad de su habitación.

Privacidad que estaba invadiendo al estar espiándolo desde afuera.

Pero, aunque le daba terror estar cometiendo tal invasión, no podía moverse, y sentirse endurecer en su propio pantalón, escuchando las maldiciones y groserías que su mejor amigo escupía bajo su aliento, más rasposas y graves de como lo haría a gritos en entrenamientos o en clase. No podía moverse, sus pies plantados en el piso.

No podía moverse, hasta que lo hizo para alcanzar su propia erección, conteniendo la respiración ante el roce y no pudiendo detenerse a partir de ahí.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, no pudo conciliar el sueño, la culpa y el miedo de lo que había hecho acorralándolo en su mente, y se percató de que los sentimientos que pensaba enterrar para siempre no eran simplemente sentimientos vagos e infantiles.

Y había sido un accidente, se repetía, estando nuevamente parado en la ventana de Bakugou, mirándolo masturbarse en su cama mientras él mismo se satisfacía, ignorante de la sonrisa amplia que su mejor amigo tenía en el rostro después de haberlo visto de reojo en su ventana y haber comprendido lo que hacía cada noche que lo visitaba sin que, aparentemente, él lo supiese.


End file.
